A Sort Of Romeo And Juliet
by Spikelvr
Summary: Title kind of gives it away...Buffy and Spike fall in love, their parents can't stand each other, and Buffy is betrothed to Angel and she hates it
1. Chapter 1

Buffy sighed, looking out of her bedroom window as she twirled a strand of her honey blonde hair in her fingers. She sat there for what seemed like minutes to her but in reality was hours, just staring at the stars. She was broken from her concentration by the slamming of the front door. Buffy got up from her spot at the window and slowly went down the stairs. She went into the kitchen and found her mother sitting at the counter with her head in her hands and a cup of coffee sitting in front of her.

"Mom?" Buffy asked as she came and sat down next to her mother at the counter. "Are you ok?"

Joyce slowly lifted her head and looked at her daughter. "I am fine Buffy, I just had a hard day at work with Mr.Giles, its no big deal." Joyce said before taking a sip of her coffee and setting it lightly back down on the counter again. Buffy was not convinced but decided to leave it for today, her mother looked like she had already been threw enough for one day.

"Ok I guess I will just go watch some TV." Buffy said as she got up to walk into the living room, leaving her mother alone. Buffy flopped down on the couch and picked up the remote. She started flipping through the channels not really paying any attention to what was on, she was still thinking about why her mother was so upset.

She wondered if she got fired or if she just had a typical bad day. When Buffy finally came to a conclusion that she would just ask her mother in the morning she decided to go upstairs and get ready for bed. She entered her room and walked over to her closet she picked out a silky white night gown. She went over to the window and closed the blinds and started to undress. After she got the gown on she went over to her bedside table and picked up a brush and combed a few knots out of her hair. As she put the brush back down she looked at the picture sitting next to it, it was of Angel her fiancée, Buffy turned the picture down in disgust.

She never had wanted to marry Angel she had been betrothed to him since she was 5, and she hated it. She didn't even like Angel that much, he was always to protective and never really showed any emotion. She just acted like she liked him to make her mother happy. She sighed and slowly climbed into her bed to go to sleep.

About an hour later she was still lying in bed wide-awake, she just stared at the ceiling and groaned in frustration. She rolled over on her side and then onto the other side. Nothing. She finally gave up and got out of bed to go make some hot cocoa.

As Buffy passed her mother's bedroom she heard voices and realized her mother must be on the phone. Buffy knew she shouldn't listen, but couldn't help the curiosity. She leaned close to the door and heard the conversation.

"I know…I don't know what I am going to do." She heard her mother say. "I mean how am I going to support Buffy if I don't have a job anymore." ……. "No I haven't told her yet"…. "I know, I will eventually."….. " Ok I will talk to you tomorrow, bye" and she heard the phone click onto the receiver. Buffy stayed at the door a few more minutes still in shock. Until she made her way back into her bedroom, she didn't feel like drinking hot chocolate that much anymore…


	2. Chapter 2

Spike ran his fingers through his semi-curly bleach blonde hair and sighed. He paced outside of his dad's office not sure if he was really ready to confront his father of the awful decisions he was making.

His father Mr.Giles was the founder of a very important company and was also very rich. Mr.Giles had started to let go many of the employees just because he could. Yesterday he had fired Joyce Summers and that had set something off in Spike, he really liked Joyce she was always cheerful and happy and brought life to the dull company. Spike let go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

He lightly knocked on the door and heard his fathers' hoarse voice, "Come in." Spike slowly opened the door and crept in so that he stood in front of his fathers' desk. "William, what do you want, can't you see that I am very busy right now?" Mr.Giles said without taking his eyes off of his desk. Spike clenched his fist at the use of his real name, he had told his father time and time again to call him Spike but he never seemed to care.

"I..Uh…I wanted to talk to you about all of the people you have been firing." Spike said as his father slowly lifted his head to look at his son, and regretted saying it the moment he looked at his fathers' face.

"Oh really." His father said annoyed. "Well why don't you sit down and tell me about what is bothering you." His father said bitterly. Spike took a seat in front of his father and folded his hands and looked down. _No I have to be strong about this, I can't let him know that I am afraid of him._ Spike lifted his head and looked straight into his father's eyes.

"I don't see any reason why Joyce Summers should have been fired yesterday." Spike said with growing confidence. "She was a nice lady and brought life and joy to this dungeon. She was very hard working and I am sure it couldn't have been good for her to be fired like that."

Giles glared at him, "You dare say what I have decided to do was wrong. You dare to question me your father and future boss." Hatred seething from his voice. "Do you want to know why Joyce was fired? She was fired because I wished it, now get out of my office." And he then pointed at the door. Spike raised himself out of the chair and made his way to the door slamming it on his way out. He got outside to where his car was sitting. Before he got into his car he punched a wall and yelled in frustration. He sighed and then got into his car. He looked at his bloody hand and shrugged, then started up his car. "Well, I think that went very well." Spike said sarcastically to no one and he drove off toward home.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy opened her eyes and rolled over to turn the alarm clock off. She sat up and let out a large yawn as she stretched her arms wide over her head. She got out of her bed and rubbed her eyes as she made her way over to the closet. She looked inside her closet and picked out a red spaghetti strap and black leather skirt and boots. She walked into the bathroom so that she could get dressed and do her hair and make-up. She walked out of the bathroom completely freshened up and made her way downstairs.

Buffy saw her mother sitting at the counter still in her pajamas, she opened her mouth to tell her mother that she had heard the conversation last night but closed it almost immediately, she decided to find out how long her mother would go without telling her. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and milk and then made her way to the cupboard and grabbed some Cheerios and sat back down at the counter. "So…do you have the day off or something…." Buffy asked trying to figure out something to say about the fact that her mother wasn't at work and not trying to sound like she knew what was really going on.

"Huh…oh yea." Joyce said hiding her head behind her newspaper trying not to look guilty. She really didn't like to hide things from her daughter, she was just trying to find the right time and place to do it.

"So….I guess I am going to head to school now….bye." Buffy hurried over to the other side of the counter and gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek. "Love you, bye"

"Love you too, have a good day at school." Joyce shouted as Buffy hurried out of the door.

Lunch

Buffy hurried outside and looked for Willow and Xander, when she finally spotted them she went over and sat next to Willow. "Hey Wills, Hey Xand." Buffy said with a fake smile spread across her face.

Willow frowned when she looked at Buffy's smile. She knew Buffy's smile and that definitely was not anything like it. Willow guessed she didn't want to talk about it or she would have said something so she just ignored it. "So do you guys want to go to the Bronze tonight?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"Sure" Xander and Willow said in unison.

"Oz is going to be playing tonight anyway and I always love to hear his band." Willow said with a smile.

Bronze

Buffy entered with Willow and Xander standing on either side of her, and all of them made their way to an empty table they saw. Each of them took a seat close to each other and looked at all of the other people dancing with their dates and having a good time. Xander looked around and his eyes landed on a beautiful girl who also seemed to catch his eye. She gave him a seductive look and then walked outside of the Bronze.

"Uh…guys I will see you later…" Xander said, never bothering to look at his friends as he rose from his seat and made his way to the Bronze exit. Willow and Buffy looked from Xander to each other and just shook their heads. After about 3 songs Oz came over and asked Willow if she wanted to go dance. Willow made sure it was ok with Buffy before walking off with her boyfriend onto the dance floor.

Buffy sighed as she looked around the Bronze and saw that just about everyone was with someone, then she looked at the empty seats beside her and sighed again. She hated being betrothed to Angel. She never even liked him in the first place and she never had a chance to date anyone else. She glanced around the Bronze again and her eyes landed on a bleach blonde hottie sitting by himself on the other side of the Bronze. She stared at him in amazement. She had never seen anyone so gorgeous before.

Suddenly Spike turned his head to see who was staring at him and watched as she blushed and ducked her head. Spikes' eyes widened, as he looked her over. He hadn't seen someone that beautiful before and he could just tell there was more to her than just her beauty. He just had a feeling that he had to meet this girl and soon.

He rose from his seat and made his way across the dance floor over to where the girl was sitting. "Hello miss, I was just wondering if you would care to dance." Spike said kindly, his more gentleman side taking over. Buffy stared up into his icy blue eyes as Spike looked into her emerald green ones.

"I would love to…."


	4. Chapter 4

Spike took Buffy's hand and led her onto the dance floor, Buffy wrapped both of her hand around his neck and his hands rested on her hips. The entire time they were dancing they never took their eyes off of each other. The rest of the world just faded away and all that was left was the two of them.

Buffy felt scared, she had never had these strong feelings so quickly for anyone. But right now being in his arms Buffy felt like he was the one, this was where she belonged. Spike was trying to figure out what it was, there was something about her, but he wasn't sure what. He felt like this was the perfect girl, and he didn't even know her name.

Spiked was about to open his mouth to ask her what her name was, but stopped when he heard someone scream. "Buffy! What are you doing!" He saw a bulky man with dark brown hair, (that looked kinda dorky) coming over to where they were dancing. Spike felt Buffy's grip tighten onto him and he realized she really didn't want to go with him.

Spike stepped between Buffy and the man, but he felt Buffy's hand rest on his shoulder. "It's ok I have to go with him." Spike turned around and saw the sadness in her eyes. She grabbed Spike's hand and held it for a few seconds; she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek hoping her fiancée didn't notice. Buffy finally let go of his hand and left walking away with the man. Spike looked down at his hand and noticed a piece of paper held in it.

He opened the piece of paper and read. _Call me:_ and she had written down her phone number with a little heart next to it. Spike looked at it and smiled as he walked out of the Bronze to go home.

Buffy got inside the door closely followed by a raging mad Angel. Buffy rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch _this was going to be fun_. Angel paced in front of her and then turned to look at her. "What…. What were you doing!" Angel said clearly annoyed with her.

"Ummm…. having fun." Buffy said equally annoyed. Angel was treating her like a child and she hated it. Angel opened his mouth to speak but Buffy stood up and said "No, my turn to lecture, you sit down." And she pointed at the couch. Angel put a smirk on his face _this will be amusing_. "I am tired of you treating me like a child, you feel you should know where I am and when I am there. I can't take it anymore, if you haven't noticed I don't want to be betrothed to you, I can't stand you. I am not doing this for you, I am doing this for my mother." Buffy said and turned around and went up to her room, leaving a very shocked Angel sitting on the couch.

Joyce leaned against the wall in the hallway and sighed. She couldn't believe her daughter was so unhappy and she was doing it all for her. She felt like the worst mother in the world for not realizing it sooner. She got up and walked into the living room and saw Angel still sitting there. "Perhaps you should leave and come back later Angel, my daughter seems to be a little stressed out right now." Joyce said sadly. Angel just nodded his head in agreement and got up, grabbed his coat, and left.

Joyce sighed and went over to the couch and laid down before she drifted off to sleep….


	5. Chapter 5

Joyce sat up and stretched her arms over her head. She stood up and lightly brushed the hair away from her face with her fingers. She mindlessly made her way into the kitchen and saw Buffy sitting at the counter eating her cereal; the conversation from the night before came flooding back into her mind. Joyce shook it off and decided that Buffy must have just been having a rough night. She poured herself a cup of coffee and went over and sat across from her daughter at the counter. They sat there silently neither one of them really in the mood to talk.

Buffy finished off her cereal and placed the bowl inside of the sink, she went over and kissed her mother goodbye and walked out the door to her car.

Just as Buffy drove away the telephone rang, Joyce went over and picked up the phone.

"Hello" Joyce said trying to be as nice as possible.

"'ello" Spike replied from the other end of the line. "Is…Buffy there?" He asked quickly checking the paper he had to make sure that was the right name. _Sure is a strange name_ he thought silently to himself.

"No, I am sorry you just missed her." Joyce frowned slightly she thought she recognized the young man's voice from somewhere she just wasn't sure where.

_Damn it_ he thought. "Could you please tell her that her friend from the Bronze last night called?"

"No Problem." Joyce said.

"Thank you very much, Goodbye."

"Goodbye" Joyce wrote down the young man's phone number and a side note that told Buffy to call him. She then went over to the fridge and placed the note under a magnet. Just as she sat down to drink the rest of her coffee the telephone rang again, she lout a frustrated moan and went over to answer it.

"Hello" Joyce said a little frustrated.

"Hi, Mrs. Summers this is Angel I was wondering if Buffy was around."

Joyce rolled her eyes and sighed. "No she's not Angel she is at school would you like me to have her call you back when she gets home?"

"Yes Please and could you tell her that I love her."

"I will do that" Joyce said right before Angel hung up. _No thank you or goodbye? I think I like the other guy better at least he had manners._

She wrote Buffy a small noteand placed it next to the one from Spike on the fridge. She was a little suspicious about the 'friend' from the Bronze but figured that Buffy loved angel and would never cheat on him. She grabbed her coffee off of the counter and went over to the couch, sat down, and relaxed….

A/N: I am sorry it has taken me forever to update I was grounded from the computer for a while so yea…..anyway please review!


End file.
